Distribution systems exist for the transmission of electrical signals or also of electrical power from one machine or facility to several other machines or facilities. These distribution systems consist of an electrical distribution device which is designed as a distribution piece, for example, for connection to line and/or connecting devices designed as connectors or lines. For this purpose, the distribution piece is designed as a T-piece or an H-piece, for example. The distribution piece has a conductor track mount inside the housing which is designed as a rigid or flexible circuit board, for example, for the electrical interconnection of the individual conductive elements of the various connectors. With such arrangement, a plastic coating can ensure that the distribution piece is sealed against particles and liquids (Protection Class IP 67). For the coating process, the circuit board is held in position by a one-piece or multipart housing and/or inner housing.
To prevent electrical and magnetic interferences, the distribution piece is provided with an electrically conductive shielding. There are different options for establishing such EMV (electromagnetic compatibility) shielding. A common possibility is that the shielding devices of connectors designed as shielded sleeves are also soldered onto the circuit board and the shielding is therefore linked via the circuit board. Furthermore conductive metal housings are available which are provided with a plastic cover coated with a conductive layer on one side and which are subsequently filled with potting material. A double coating is also known which has an insulating core as well as an outer plastic coating that has been made conductive.
The patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,513 shows a shielded T-piece for connection on three connectors each of which has a set of conductive elements and one shielded sleeve each, with a conductive housing to form shielding of the T-piece and with a rigid circuit board arranged in the housing for interconnecting the conductive elements of the different connectors to one another, wherein one of the shielded sleeves makes electrical contact with the conductor track mount.